


Спой для меня | Sing to Me

by Nobel Don (hastarkis)



Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга команда Tarantino 2020 [3]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, M/M, Missio — Sing to Me, Moral Dilemmas, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don
Summary: Кто-то мне сказал, что у жизни есть две стороны,Я думаю, я выбрал тьму вместо света.Somebody told me that's two sides to this lifeI think I might have chosen darkness over light ©
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга команда Tarantino 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927765
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Визуал высокого рейтинга (fandom Tarantino 2020), Внеконкурс 2020





	Спой для меня | Sing to Me

**Author's Note:**

> В ютуб встроены субтитры с текстом песни на русском (!) и на английском языках.  
> Текст и перевод песни вне ютуба можно посмотреть [тут](https://en.lyrsense.com/missio/sing_to_me_m).  
> [Мастер-док со всеми работами команды и актуальным деаноном.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1dEdP6v26-Y84mUfsGYam42alBvj_13nqA_9U_hwyzlY/edit#gid=893088442&range=A3)
> 
> Eng and Rus subs are embedded.


End file.
